Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses display images by using organic light-emitting diodes in which light is generated by recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have advantages of fast response times and low electric power consumption.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus (for example, an active matrix-type organic light-emitting display apparatus) generally includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of source lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the pluralities of gate, source, and power lines and arranged in a matrix shape. In order to drive each of the plurality of pixels, the pluralities of gate, source, and power lines transmit various signals to each of the pixels.
Meanwhile, for high resolution output, as each of the pixels becomes smaller, width of the lines connected to the pixels decreases and distance between the lines decreases, and thus it becomes difficult to drive the plurality of pixels uniformly. Accordingly, the extent to which picture quality of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be improved is limited.